


【橫倉】Labyrinth

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blade Runner AU, F/M, happy birthday my loves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 橫x倉子，BG車預警





	【橫倉】Labyrinth

這個城市一直都在下雨。

自從接到任務來到這個城市後，橫山不記得他有見過藍天，被高樓切割成長條的天空永遠都是灰濛濛的，雨水從途人打着的傘之間滑落，水滴落到地上的水窪裏很快就消失不見。水窪成了鏡面反射着來自投影廣告和霓虹燈牌的光，又迅速被車輪割開，令人目眩神迷。

橫山裹緊了身上的連帽外套，馬丁靴踏在凹凸不平的柏油路面上，他經過大街上一檔檔的熟食攤和洶湧的人潮，轉進拉麵攤和章魚燒攤之間的一條小巷裏。大街上的光照不進巷裏，雨水倒是沿着溝渠靜靜地流淌，帶着灰塵和污垢流往地下。橫山繼續向前走，幾個垃圾桶旁有個攤在地上的人，嘴裏不知道嚷嚷着甚麼，橫山瞄了一眼他滿臂的注射孔，不多理會便快步經過了他。巷尾潮濕的地上映出了閃爍着的暗黃燈光，他踩了上去，燈光的來源很快便出現在眼前。是一間外牆用燈泡與霓虹燈管裝飾着的大樓，橫山穿過旋轉門走了進去。

 

豪華的大廳映入眼簾，地板是打磨得光滑的大理石，反射着來自水晶吊燈的四散光芒。沿着擺滿一列插花的左邊走廊可以看到通向地下的旋轉樓梯，籌碼的碰撞和鐵珠在輪盤上滾動的清脆響聲在嘈雜的人聲中還是清晰可聞。橫山轉往右，走上另一條通往樓上的樓梯。

「歡迎光臨。」  
上樓後推開玻璃門，樓下的嘈雜瞬間被隔在外面，有個作兔女郎打扮的女孩馬上迎了上前。

「第一次來嗎？」她問，有意無意地抖了抖頭上的兔耳朵。  
橫山點頭，女孩隨即點了幾下手裏的平板電腦再遞給橫山，「這裏是我們今天可供選擇的服務人員，選好後填一下個人資料就可以先到房間裏等候了。」  
橫山接過平板，在令人眼花撩亂的花名冊裏找到要找的人，隨便填了個任務用的偽名便把平板電腦交回女孩手裏。  
「那麼本間先生這邊請。」  
女孩帶他穿過裝修得奢侈浮誇的大廳，踏進電梯到達五樓後卻見室內裝潢換了一個風格，長走廊鋪着酒紅色的地毯，兩旁的壁燈模仿着燭光的電燈點滅着，女孩領橫山進了房間，交代一聲他指名的人馬上就來便轉身離開了。

 

橫山環視房裏一周，不算大的房間是標準的酒店套房配置，置中的一張大床，角落裏放了一把皮質扶手椅，拉開門邊的衣櫃才見掛着兩套浴袍，下面的籃子裏放了一堆瓶瓶罐罐，還有各種各樣的柱狀物。橫山在房裏轉了一圈在床上坐下來，隔着外套摸了摸內袋裏的東西。別忘了，你是來執行任務的，橫山對自己說。

沒多久敲門聲便響起了。「進來吧。」

黑色木門被推開了，有個身材高挑的女生走了進來。她長長的棕色捲髪分成兩股垂在胸前，橄欖綠色的絲質袍子鬆垮垮的被在身上，腰帶卻好好的綁着勾勒出腰線，袍下能隱約看見吊帶絲襪的蕾絲花邊。  
「晚上好，讓你久等了，我是倉子，請多多指教。」她甜甜地笑了起來，穿着高跟鞋的雙腳踩在鋪了地毯的地板上，靜靜地走近坐在床邊的橫山。

床上坐着的人不像那些她一進門就撲上去的大叔，也不像那些想法很大膽實際卻畏首畏尾的毛頭小子，只是安靜地坐着，有點好奇地看着倉子。她走到橫山面前彎下腰，手指搭在他的肩上，替他脫掉身上的外套。「本間先生是第一次來？」她說，同時看見橫山的眼神正盯着自己胸口看，他的耳朵卻刷地紅了起來。  
倉子輕笑，將袍子的領口拉得更開，輕囑橫山不用緊張。她拉起橫山的手，將他推進浴室裏，「本間先生先去洗澡，我準備好等你。」

 

橫山扭開浴室的水龍頭，突然澆下來的冷水讓他瞬間清醒過來。

你是來執行任務的，不是真的來找樂子的，怎麼一碰到女人就被她迷住了啊？橫山讓冷水打在身上，邊摸着發燙的臉頰邊暗罵自己。  
基因調配可以造出最適合性愛的身體，漂亮的臉蛋、姣好柔軟的身材、不需要擔心會懷孕的身體，加上在眾多性格特徵上選擇調配，創造出一系列服務人類的複製人。

照這樣來看，倉子藏身在這裏就再也合適不過。  
距離上次大規模的複製人退役行動已經過了七年，前六代複製人全被取締，第七代的研發也隨着研究所長的死亡終止。然而這不代表複製人完全在人類的領土裏消失，新的所長上任，運行全新系統的新一批複製人登場，有增強體力卻削弱智商的複製人繼續替人類開發外星領土，也有這種完全為娛樂而生的複製人。在這些場所裏可以合法地提供複製人（連法律字眼也再次提醒他們不過是人工製成的商品），其餘的一律要進行退役處分。然而退役行動還是有漏網之魚，他們也許被反政府組織吸納，或是組成了自己的體系想要獨立生活，反正在當權者眼裏，這些不穩定的系統便是危害社會正常運作的分子，需要馬上被退役，也因如此橫山才繼續有任務要進行。

任務。  
橫山透過浴室的大玻璃窗看向床上的任務目標。  
倉子，應該叫編號6-85-516，是舊型號最後幾批的產物，起初只是作為普通的事務型複製人量產，後來不知道是程式漏洞還是基因變異，智力發展遠超預設值，同批次的複製人甚至曾經參與過大規模的叛亂活動。她是最後幾個要被退役的目標之一，武力上是可以輕而易舉地拿下的目標，未知的變數卻不得不提防，上級才把任務派給了橫山。  
隔着毛玻璃只能看見輪廓，她正翹着腳坐在床沿，手像是在梳理着頭髮。白色的床單上不見自己的外套，大概倉子把它搭到椅背上了，希望她沒有發現暗袋裏的東西，橫山擦着髪尾的時候想。  
浴室門一推開倉子便迎了上前，拉着橫山的手走到床邊。她雙手環住橫山還帶點水氣的腰，湊上去親了親他的臉頰，「本間先生有甚麼特別的要求嗎？」  
橫山本來打算速戰速決，然而任務目標投懷送抱，她身上的甜蜜玫瑰香氣竄進鼻腔，讓他一瞬亂了心神。  
「按你一向的方法就好。」橫山搖頭。

 

倉子將摸在橫山腰上的手收緊，橫山也順勢抱住了她。他有點客氣地啄吻着她，倉子反而主動地把舌頭伸進去纏上了橫山的舌頭，交換了個深吻再咬上他的耳朵。  
「別緊張。」她在一下一下舔咬橫山的耳朵之間輕聲說，一偏身將橫山推倒在床上。她再吻上了橫山的唇，調戲了一句「本間先生的雙唇真可愛」，嘴唇再繼續往下，劃過胸肌和腹筋，手撥開他的浴袍，然後扶上了他的性器。  
倉子的手剛擦過護手霜，溫軟滑膩的手開始上下套弄着，玫瑰花香似乎變得更濃烈，手肘撐起身子能看見她專心致志地服務着自己，性器很快便變得硬挺。倉子見狀先是親了親性器頂端，舌尖在龜頭上繞了幾圈，又將柱體也舔濕一遍，再張嘴含住了頂端。溫熱潮濕的觸感遠比手指刺激，舌尖在口裏也摩擦着敏感的皮膚，然後再捲動到冠狀溝，挑逗幾下後開始晃動腦袋模仿抽插的動作，手掌也輕輕地揉掐着垂下的囊袋。她游刃有餘地抬眼看了看橫山，見他雙頰泛紅，呼吸變得急促，性器也在她口裏變得更漲硬。  
銀翼殺手的訓練讓橫山禁慾了許久，偶爾在早上勃起也只靠在浴室裏擼一擼解決。現在遇上倉子這樣的美人用嫻熟的技巧服務着他，橫山已經沒法思考到底是她在出廠時便有了這一段善於性愛的程式碼還是她躲進來這裏後學會的技能，他只想再多忍一會兒不讓倉子小瞧他，然而倉子再把他的性器含得更深，兩頰吸吮着柱身，頂端碰到她的軟顎，橫山忍不住摸上她的頭髮，將她往自己的方向摁得更近。深喉讓倉子眼角滲出淚水，橫山也快要射了，他按住倉子的後腦，隨着兩三下抽插釋放出一波濃厚的白濁在她口裏。  
液體有半分被她吞了下喉嚨，半分留在口腔裏，還有點點掛在她唇邊。橫山喘着氣放開倉子，看着她跪在自己雙腿之間，先張開嘴讓他看見自己留下的東西才把精液吐出來，順便擦了擦嘴。  
「本間先生真厲害，射了這麼多。」倉子拿起自己的水瓶漱口，再湊上去吻上橫山的雙唇。此時橫山沒再讓倉子掌握全部的控制權，他一手扣緊倉子的後腦，舌頭闖進她的口腔裏舔吮着她的舌頭和牙齒，另一手伸到她身後解開了蕾絲胸罩的搭扣，撫摸着她光滑的背，手掌又再摸到她柔軟的胸脯。他沒有放開和倉子的吻，手掌托着她的胸搓揉着，乳尖在指間的玩弄下立了起來。她的腰肢軟了下去，把身子貼得更近橫山，一兩聲呻吟也自唇間溢出，下身開始在橫山再次硬起來的柱體上方擺動。她伸手褪去濕答答的丁字褲，摸上自己的肉縫，黏液沾滿了手指，她再撈過床頭放着的潤滑液倒到自己手裏，然後輕而易舉地將手指滑進穴裏去。她放開了橫山的唇直起身子，雙腿分開跪在他身側，兩隻手指交剪着撐開小穴，小聲的嗚咽讓橫山本就再次硬挺的陰莖再脹了點，液體隨着手指的動作滴落在上面，橫山快要忍不住翻身將倉子壓在身下，她卻先握住了柱體，對準穴口，腰一沉便將它吞了進去。  
「啊……好粗，撐得好滿……」她仰起頭來，定了幾秒等待身體適應粗長的侵入，再開始緩慢地律動起來。倉子很清楚如何放大視覺效果來勾引男人——她把秀髮撥到腦後，雙手撐在橫山的下腹上，兩團雪白的肉球在手臂的擠壓下顯得更有份量，隨着身體的律動也晃動起來。稍稍皺起眉頭朱唇微啓，嘴裏說的話大有可能是既定台詞，卻也足夠讓橫山的慾望燒得更盛。橫山的手在她的大腿內側來回撫摸着，白晢的肌膚上覆上一層薄汗，在房裏昏暗的光線下像是鍍了一層琉璃。倉子沒吝嗇喘息和呻吟，賣力地扭動腰肢，隨着動作開始變慢呼吸也急促起來，每一下向下坐的動作越來越深。橫山趁機也坐直了身，一手抱住還在動作的倉子，一翻身就將她壓在了身下。  
「啊啊，本間先生……」陰莖還埋在她體內，內壁被攪了一圈，她忍不住叫出聲來，眼裏盈滿水氣地看着橫山。  
橫山沒多說話，拉起倉子的雙腿架在肩上，開始在她體內猛烈衝刺。一直處於被服務側的橫山此刻奪回主導權，粗長的性器一下又一下深埋進她身體裏。  
「好深，好舒服，嗯……再用力，用力操我⋯⋯」倉子的淫聲浪語沒有停下來，然而隨着橫山每一下的頂撞，她的說出口的話也逐漸變得不成語調。橫山一手將她拉得更近自己，往她的敏感點直直撞去，她豐腴的大腿被撞得發紅，肉體拍擊的清脆響聲混集着倉子斷續的呻吟和喘息在房裏迴盪。橫山的抽插依舊有力，深陷進穴裏再整根抽出，緊緻的穴道纏住肉棒，每次抽出都將艷紅的軟肉都翻了出來，雙腿之間一片泥濘。橫山此時另一手揉上了倉子的肉蒂，確切地感覺到她顫抖了一下，呻吟的音調變高，肉縫變得更濕潤，橫山手指和下身的動作越來越快，隨着倉子一抽搐達到高潮絞緊內壁，橫山也一下子將精液射進倉子體內。  
倉子躺在橫山身下喘着氣，橫山看着她在情潮過後泛紅的臉頰，手指拂過她額邊汗水黏連的髪絲，情不自禁又吻上了她。射精過後他有一瞬忘記了自己為甚麼會和倉子睡在同一張床上，只知道她的身體令他流連忘返，令他沉浸在慾望裹不能自拔，任務甚麼的都不再重要。

倉子放開橫山的吻，摸了摸他的臉。「去浴室繼續？」  
橫山疑惑地看着她，「我們有一整晚的時間啊，本間先生。」倉子湊上去親了一下橫山的臉頰，又在他耳邊小聲說了一句。「還是你只做一次就不行了？」  
橫山冷笑，手摸上了倉子的側腰撫摸搔撓着，這招剛才也很管用，倉子笑着躲開爬了下床。  
橫山看着說要先去放洗澡水的她扶着浴室的門框脫下過膝絲襪，彎下腰的時候能看見有些半透明的液體自她腿間向下滑落，剛才摸得愛不釋手的光滑肌膚此時讓液體沒有半點遲緩地往下流，最終滴落在深色的地毯上消失不見。橫山吞了吞口水，倉子像是聽得見似的轉頭看了看，向他拋了個媚眼。橫山有點尷尬地轉開視線，扭開床頭放着的礦泉水喝了一口。  
浴室裏傳來水聲，橫山再看了看毛玻璃後，她正在彎着腰調整着水龍頭，心情看似很好的還哼着小曲。

 

是時候了，任務。

她是個很好的床伴，要是她真的是這裏的服務人員他應該會常來找她，說不定會成為可以私下見面的常客吧，橫山伸手拿過自己外套的時候想。只是她不過是個逃過退役的舊款式，不得不被清理，有點可惜哪——嗯？

內袋裏的硬物不見了。

他又把外套翻了一遍，蹲下來看了看地上也沒有掉落，站起來的一瞬有點暈厥，同時聽到浴室的水聲靜了下來。  
片刻的寂靜過後橫山突然聽見熟悉的上膛聲在耳邊響起。「你在找這個嗎？」

他轉過身去，倉子臉上掛着她剛進房門時那個甜甜的笑容，手裏卻握着本該屬於橫山的武器，深不見底的漆黑槍管直直對着他。「橫山先生。」  
她沒穿鞋，赤腳踩在地毯上向他走來，輕盈的步伐似跳着舞，橫山卻沒辦法忽視她手上那把槍，還有她剛才那句話。

她甚麼時候發現的？怎麼會知道我是誰？要把武器搶回來嗎？還是赤手解決就好？橫山越想越混亂，頭開始痛了起來。倉子站在離他一步遠的位置，槍口一直對準橫山，正當他想撲過去搶回武器，一陣突如其來的頭痛先把他擊沉了。橫山跪在地上，腦袋快速運轉着卻怎樣也搞不懂目前的狀況。

「你……」  
「你這個銀翼殺手可真是不夠專業啊。」倉子一面說，一面好奇地把玩着手裏的槍枝。「怎麼能隨隨便便就喝下陌生的飲料呢。」她看了一眼床頭的水瓶，又轉回去盯着抱頭呻吟的橫山。  
「更重要的是，在執行任務前先讓任務目標和你爽了一遍，你這是濫用職權了吧？」

橫山沒能說話，越來越激烈的疼痛讓他連跪姿也維持不了，只能躺在地上喘着氣。倉子在床沿坐了下來，在橫山落在床邊的長褲口袋裏摸出香煙，擅自取了一根銜到嘴裏。她見橫山暫時失去了行動能力，把槍換到左手，右手把玩着一併摸了出來的打火機。

「你們取代上帝創造了我們，在地球和你們的領土上帶來新的生命，任務完成了就要處置我們，這不是很無情嗎。」倉子說着，替自己點了煙。「可也是你們，把生命注進我們這些沒有靈魂的軀殼裏面，真諷刺啊。」  
橫山看着倉子蹺起腿，伸長手臂勾過落在床另一側的高跟鞋，她的下身沒有遮蔽，還能看見淫靡的點點水光；同時煙霧向上升起飄向窗外，很快便消失在懸浮着的廣告文字之間。白煙自倉子唇間飄出，玫紅色的唇彩在她唇邊暈染開來，似在提醒橫山剛才和她在床上有多纏綿。剛才戀戀不捨的甜蜜此刻變成了危險的象徵，他在地上掙扎着，想趁藥物未完全控制住自己之前搶回槍，即使殺不掉倉子也至少要逃出去，誰知道她會不會反過來攻擊自己啊？比起腦裏的狂奔的思緒，肢體卻完全不受控制，即使能用手肘微微撐起自己，已經套上高跟鞋的倉子卻每次都把他踩回地上。

「別想了，你就乖乖在這裏躺一下吧。」她的腿沒有離開橫山的胸膛，「你們明明知道我時日不多了，為什麼還要這麼窮追不捨呢。」她呼出一口煙，順了順亂了的頭髮，鞋尖輕輕掃過橫山的頰邊，再向下游移，回到他雪白的胸膛到下滑至腹肌，最後到了胯間。「明明橫山先生是我遇過最好的客人了，可惜你只是想幹掉我。」  
鞋尖輕輕輾過橫山的下體，見他皺起眉頭倉子得意地笑了，玩弄了一會兒後很快就沒再理會在地上繼續掙扎的橫山，目光轉向床頭的跳字鐘。

「十六號了啊。」她夾着煙的手指停了在半空，待一大段煙灰掉了在橫山身上，他本能地悶哼一聲才回過神來。  
倉子蹲下來，手指拂走煙灰，又轉身拉過毛毯蓋在橫山身上。  
「委屈橫山先生在地上睡一晚了。」她俯身給了橫山一個吻，手指再摸過橫山那和她一樣白晢的臉頰，「你會再來找我的。你有一年的時間，不多不少。」  
「站住……」  
「這我就先收下了。」倉子站起來，披回那件深綠色的袍子，槍在她手裏轉了一圈。她斜眼看了看橫山，他在毛毯下蜷縮着身子顫抖着，眼眶發紅地直瞪着倉子看，吃力地用手肘想撐起身子，卻使不上力的跌落回地上。

倉子轉過頭去，槍在她手裏轉着圈，她頭也不回地往房門邊走去。  
「對了。」她似是想起甚麼似的突然轉身，臉上再次揚起那個甜甜的微笑。「下次來的時候，給我帶一份樓下那攤的拉麵吧。」


End file.
